


Catnip

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cat keith, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catnip is used as an aphrodaisic, Keith and Lance are buddies, M/M, cat lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Lance gets into catnip and there's only one way to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're on Discord and you talk out ideas with other people.
> 
> This is also serving as an apology fic for not updating _Bathtub Mermaid_ yet! Life has been really hectic as of late, and my mind hasn't been able to focus on the next chapter, despite knowing how I want it to go. Hopefully I'll get it up some time this week??
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> [I do not own V:LD. All mistakes founded belong to me.]

Shiro should have known that Keith was up to no good when he gave such an unsuspicious looking plant to Lance with the most wicked grin he’s ever seen. The only explanation he got when he asked was that _“it was catnip”_ and it “ _would make Lance really relaxed, don't worry.”_

It seemed that Keith and him had _very_ different definitions of relaxed.

(Oh, who was he kidding. The other cat hybrid was lying straight through his teeth.)

Now, Shiro was stuck with a very wiggly, _very whiny_ Lance. He watched with a slightly worried expression as the brunet squirmed on his back, ears flattened against his head and tail curling in on itself. He was panting loudly and complaining about being too hot, clawing at the clothes that covered him. Shiro silently wondered if Keith poisoned him. The two rarely saw eye to eye and were always fighting.

The only way to find out was to call Hunk. So that's what he did. As the phone rang, Shiro would pace slightly, eyes never leaving Lance.

**“Hello?”**

“Hunk, I think Keith poisoned Lance.” There was loud laughter— _no_ , cackling in the background before it was muffled. _Keith_. He heard Hunk hush the cat hybrid before responding to him.

**“Now, why would you say that?”**

“He's been acting weird ever since Keith gave him that... _‘catnip’,”_ said Shiro, disdain obvious. “He won't stop squirming an—Now he’s stripping his clothes.”

There was a drawn out sigh. **“Shiro, I can assure you that he's not poisoned. Catnip… is like an aphrodisiac to cat hybrids,”** explained Hunk. A moment of silence passed as Shiro stared at Lance, who was now fully naked. Everything _clicked_.

“He’s horny,” said Shiro simply. Hunk hummed an affirmative. Soon the calm passed and the storm hit.

“What am I supposed to do?! How long does this usually last? Is he going to be okay?” Questions were spilling out of his mouth faster than he could register.

 **“Shiro, Shiro,”** interrupted Hunk, stopping his rapid questioning. **“He’ll be fine. The catnip will wear off in… about half an hour, probably. It really depends how immune Lance is. Is this his first time with catnip?”**

“Yes.”

 **“...Okay, so it might take a bit longer,”** reasoned Hunk.

“Is there anyway to make him feel better faster?” questioned Shiro. He wasn't sure how much longer he could watch Lance wiggling on his floor naked. Averting his eyes, he waited for Hunk’s response.

**“Well, there is, uh, one way…”**

“What is it?” asked Shiro cautiously. He didn't like the hesitant tone Hunk was using. He could already picture the nervous way he rubs the back of his neck.

 _“You've got to fuck him!”_ shouted Keith from somewhere far; his voice sounded distant. **“Keith!”** was hissed right after and Shiro could practically feel the unapologetic way Keith would shrug his shoulders. A long groan, and then Hunk was talking again, saying, **“Sorry ‘bout that, but yeah… That's how you can help him.”**

How did Shiro’s life come to this?

“Okay, uh, thanks, Hunk. I’ll… I’ll keep you updated on his condition.”

 **“No problem, man,”** said Hunk. **“Keith Kogane, I** **_swear—”_ ** The call ended.

Now it was just Shiro and his very horny cat hybrid.

Licking his lips and setting his phone down somewhere, the man made his way towards the brunet, who seemed to be hyper aware of everything. The moment he was two feet away from him, Lance scrambled to be by his feet, rubbing himself against his legs while mewling and purring. Shiro was used to Lance being very affectionate, so he didn’t mind the rubbing and scratched in between his ears as a response. The purring grew in volume as Lance leaned into his touch. At the moment, Lance seemed okay, but Shiro still asked him.

“Lance, buddy, are you alright? Are you still hot?”

“Mhm~,” purred Lance. “But I feel better without clothes on.”

“Maybe we should get you some water,” suggested Shiro as he made his way to the kitchen with Lance hot on his heels, never stopping his continuous rubbing. When he was handed a cup of water, he did stop to drink some of it before giving it back to Shiro, who frowned at how little was drunken. He wasn’t able to worry about it because Lance’s rubbing suddenly switched to humping, taking Shiro by surprise.

 _“Shiro,”_ whined Lance as he grinded his hard, leaking erection against his sweat-clad leg. “I’m getting hot again.” Shiro could tell by the way the cat hybrid was panting like he ran a mile and how his skin was earning a reddish tint to it. Just when Shiro thought he wouldn’t have to do… _that._ It honestly seemed like there was no other choice now. He _could_ wait it out, but he wouldn’t be able to handle Lance using his leg as a way to get off. Thinking of what he was about to do caused his cheeks to redden in embarrassment, and an obvious tent to form in his sweats. As much as he protested against the idea, it wasn’t like he _actually_ hated it. A lot of people had sex with their cat hybrids, so it wasn’t something out of the norm. What held Shiro back was Lance himself. No matter how interested Shiro was, he never saw anything that said Lance felt the same way, so he kept his desires under wraps and contented himself with the affectionate touches he received. He thought that it would always be enough, but that was clearly untrue as his hands itched to touch Lance in more _intimate_ ways.

“Let’s go to the bed,” commanded Shiro as he made his way out of the kitchen. Lance whined at the prospect of moving, but followed the man anyways. If they were going to do this, Shiro wanted it to be done properly.

Reaching their bedroom—well, _Shiro’s_ bedroom, Shiro opened the door and ushered Lance in, pointing him to the bed as he closed the door behind him. He contemplated switching on his light before settling with opening up his blinds instead. Sunlight trickled into his bedroom, and hit his bed straight on, illuminating the naked cat hybrid sprawled on top of it. It seemed to give Lance this glow that had Shiro’s heart trying to jump out of his chest.

Taking a deep breath, the man made his way towards Lance, who instantly tried to climb all over him, babbling about hot and bothered he felt. Shiro hushed him softly and gently pushed him back onto the bed. “I know, I know. I’ll take care of you,” reassured Shiro as he straddled the brunet, legs on either side of him and arms caging his head in. He could hear his heartbeat in his eardrums as he hesitantly leaned his head down, decreasing the distance between his lips and Lance’s. The kiss was a chaste one that was full of uncertainty. Shiro was just about to break it when Lance wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Surprised, Shiro was statue still before returning Lance’s unexpected enthusiasm. Eyes fluttering shut, Shiro let himself get lost in the pleasure that was beginning to overwhelm him.

Lance ended up breaking the kiss, letting Shiro press his lips to his exposed neck. Soft moans and mewls spilled from Lance’s mouth as Shiro kissed and nipped at his neck, leaving angry red marks wherever he could. His lips brushed against the area where neck and shoulder met and got a pleasant surprise in the form of Lance _losing it._ As soon as the loud moan left his lips, Shiro sucked away at the spot, biting down gently on the skin. Lance squirmed underneath him, pleading with him to stop. Shiro believed that the cat hybrid could cum just from him teasing his neck. That would have to be something for next time. If there _was_ a next time, that is.

He let up on his marking to press feather-soft kisses down Lance’s neck and chest, paying extra attention to the pert brown nipples. Lance was already wound up from Shiro teasing his neck, so, when the man took one nipple into his mouth and bit down, Lance arched up into his mouth as a violent shudder wracked through his body. As Lance fell back onto the bed, Shiro released his nipple to push his weight upon his hands. Silence enveloped them as Shiro slowly registered what just happen. The longer they were quiet, the more Lance became red in the face. Shiro noted how cute the cat hybrid looked as a blushing mess.

“...Did you just—”

“Shut up!” exclaimed Lance. “Shut up, shut up, _shut up!”_

“I didn’t know you were that sensitive,” mused Shiro as he stretched his shirt to see the cum that was quickly drying on it. _Or maybe it has something to do with the catnip._ The only response he received was Lance covering his face as a way to hide from his embarrassment. Shaking his head in amusement, he began to strip himself of his clothes, capturing Lance’s attention with all of the movement. The cat hybrid forgot his own “mishap” in favor of drinking in Shiro’s body. There was scarred tissue where his bicep started and led to the mechanical arm that replaced his real one. It was a detail that Shiro was, no doubt, insecure about, if the shirts he wore was anything to go by. Lance noted to pay extra attention to the area, so Shiro knew that it didn’t bother him.

After shedding his pants, Shiro sat on his legs and stared at Lance, biting his bottom lip. He didn’t move in the next few moments and that caused Lance to furrow his eyebrows in worry.

“Is something wrong, Shiro?” questioned Lance, reaching out to place his hands against Shiro’s thighs and caress them.

“How do you want to do this?”

It took Lance a while to figure out exactly what Shiro was referring to. When he did, he began to rearrange his position, causing Shiro to move out of his way. The man watched as Lance got on his knees in the familiar doggy-style position, which was ironic since he was a cat hybrid. The brunet arched his back similar to a ‘U’ shape, presenting his ass invitingly to Shiro. His tail was raised high, so nothing was blocking Shiro’s way.

If Shiro wasn’t hard before (which he _was_ ), then he definitely was now.

“Shiro,” urged Lance, snapping Shiro out of his daze. The man nodded, even if Lance couldn’t see it, and shuffled his way closer to his nightstand. He pulled open the first drawer and dug around for a few seconds before pulling out the bottle of lube that he kept. Not like he had people over, or anything. It just made it easier to masturbate when Lance was too much to handle on some days.

Flicking open the cap, he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up somewhat. Closing the lube and setting it aside, Shiro shuffled back to be behind Lance, fingers positioned near his entrance. The thought of this being his last chance to back out crossed his mind, but he pushed aside. Like Lance would let him back out when they’ve come so far. The cat hybrid would probably have his head. Wiping his mind from all distracting thoughts, Shiro pushed the first finger into Lance’s entrance. It was a lot warmer and tighter than Shiro imagined, and he’s imagined it _a lot_. But he wasn’t complaining.

He was slow with the first finger. Dragging it out and cautiously pushing it back in. It didn’t take long for Shiro to add another finger, much to Lance’s pleasure. He kept the same slow pace, scissoring his fingers every now and then. He wanted to make sure that he stretched out the cat hybrid as much as he possibly could. Lance didn’t share his cautiousness.

“I’m not going to _break,_ you know!” hissed Lance, irritation lacing his words. “You can go faster than this. I don’t want your fingers. _I want something else~_ ,” begged Lance as he began to rock against Shiro’s fingers, speeding up the stretching process. Shiro wanted to argue that he was only looking out for Lance, but knew that the cat hybrid wasn’t having any of it. Sighing, Shiro added a third finger and made quick work of finishing, going as deep as he could and crooking his fingers. When he pulled them out and grabbed the lube to coat his erection, Lance purred loudly, spreading his legs just a bit more in anticipation. That was enough to motivate Shiro to pick up the pace as he lubed himself up, throwing the bottle who knows where.

With one hand gently gripping Lance’s hip, and the other holding himself steady, he slowly pushed the head of his erection into Lance’s entrance, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. As soon as pushed past the first ring of muscle, both parties groaned loudly. It took all of Shiro’s willpower to not snap his hips forward and bury himself balls deep in the tight heat. Placing his free hand on the cat hybrid’s other hip, he pushed the rest of himself in Lance, seeing how his long tail curled in pleasure and how his ears flattened against his head. Soon his hips were pressed against Lance’s ass as he waited for the brunet to get accustomed.

“Don’t hold back,” ordered Lance as he looked over his shoulder to Shiro. “I want you to fuck me like you _mean it_ , okay?” His tone left no room for arguing, and, for once, Shiro didn’t want to. He wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to go slow. Pulling back, Shiro let just the tip rest inside of Lance before he was snapping his hips forward and knocking the wind out of Lance.

“Like that?” questioned Shiro, smugness lacing his tone.

“Yeah,” breathed Lance. “Just like that.”

Shiro set a punishing pace that had Lance _keening_. His knuckles were white with the force he put into gripping the sheets underneath him. The sound of skin hitting skin added to the cacophony of pleasured noises—most of them coming from Lance. The brunet’s tail swayed from the pleasure, sometimes tickling Shiro’s nose and startling him. The third time it happened, Shiro growled softly and gripped it at its base.

Lance moaned wantonly, causing Shiro to halt.

“W-Why… did you s-stop?” Shiro was silent as he experimentally squeezed Lance's tail—gently, of course. The reaction he got was something he'd jerk off to until the end of time. Or until he had something better. Lance groaned out his name as his body went lax. His tail was just as sensitive as his neck, but in a different way. Grinning softly, Shiro snaked an arm around his chest and lifted him up until he was flushed against Shiro’s chest, legs splayed as wide as they could go.

The change in position made it possible for Shiro to reach places he couldn't before. As soon as he started thrusting, Lance jerked and yelled something about “a spot”. Knowing what he meant, Shiro angled his hips so that every thrust hit Lance’s prostate, enjoying the way he babbled incoherent things in between noises.

“Shiro, I-I'm so close…,” warned Lance, reaching a hand towards his throbbing cock that slapped against his stomach with every thrust, smearing it with pre-cum. He whined softly when his hands were pulled behind his back and held in one of Shiro’s. “Shiro… Shiro, _please.”_

“I want you to cum without being touched,” ordered Shiro, much to Lance's weird mix of pleasure and displeasure.

“B-But—”

“You can do it. I know you can. Wanna know why?” Lance nodded softly. “Because you're a _good kitty_ who likes to please his owner.”

That was the last straw for Lance. He threw his head back as string after string of cum decorated his stomach and cock. Shiro wasn't that far behind. With a squeeze to Lance's tail, Shiro buried himself as deep as he could and spilled his seed inside of Lance, groaning the cat hybrid’s name softly. The two sat there and caught their breath as they came down from their orgasmic highs. Shiro was about to pull out when he felt Lance squeezing around him, making it harder to leave him. He shot a bewildered look towards him, waiting for an explanation.

Nuzzling the side of his face, Lance purred, “It took me _forever_ to get you inside of me. I'm not ready for you to leave just yet.”

Shiro’s face flushed at Lance’s words, but he complied. He maneuvered them so that they were lying on their sides and he was spooning Lance from behind, chin resting on top of his head. There was a comfortable silence as they basked in one another’s presence. Shiro was certain he could fall asleep like this.

_RING. RING._

Or not.

Groaning, Shiro detached him from Lance and slid out of him to get to his phone, which he happened to leave outside of his room. The walk to where it was located and back was an awkward one. Hunk better have a good reason for calling.

“Hello?”

 **“Is everything alright with Lance?”** asked Hunk in a concerned tone.

“Yeah, everything’s alright. He's good now,” reassured Shiro.

 _“Put us on speaker. I want to talk to Lance,”_ demanded Keith. Pursing his lips, Shiro switched his phone to speaker and told them that Lance could hear them.

 _“Did it work?”_ Shiro paused in his trek back to bed.

“It did,” purred Lance with a dopey grin.

_“Was it worth it?”_

_“Very_ worth it. I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon,” confessed Lance. “Thanks for the help!”

_“Anytime.”_

“Hunk—”

 **“I have no idea, Shiro,”** interrupted Hunk. **“Glad that Lance is okay, though. Talk to you later!”** There was a beep as Hunk ended the call.

Shiro placed his phone on his nightstand before sliding back onto the bed to spoon with Lance. They were going to be sticky and dirty, and Lance was going to throw a fit, but Shiro ignored all of that in favor of confronting Lance about his conversation with Keith.

“Keith helped you?”

“Yeah, everything I did wasn't working, so Keith suggested catnip.”

“...You know what catnip is?”

 _“Every_ cat hybrid knows what catnip is, Shiro,” snickered Lance as he flipped to lay on his other side and face the man. It was at that moment that Shiro realized he'd been tricked to have sex with Lance. The brunet knew what catnip was, and so he knew the effects it had. And what you had to do to “cure” it.

“Smart,” stated Shiro as he wrapped Lance up into his arms and brought him closer. Lance began to purr instantly. They stayed like that until they fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me to update _Bathtub Mermaid_  
>  or just drop by to have a chat
> 
> [tumblr](www.attractivelysarcastic.com/)


End file.
